


mahou shoujo idol azul ashengrotto

by ko_ebii



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: "should i tag major character death because rook got turned into a chicken", froggy chair abuse, malleus is gerard way i dont take concrit on that, real pain is wondering, really what else is there to tag, sailor azul....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_ebii/pseuds/ko_ebii
Summary: yes, you read that right! just like the magical girls you know and love (like sailor moon and...   and... sailor ... what other planets are there? um anyway--) azul, too, can be a magical girl and destroy the evil forces of rook hunt, rook hunt, rook hunt, rook hunt, vil i guess kind of, rook hunt, and rook hunt! join him on his journey as he uses the power of froggy chairs, justice and the mysterious man in the corner who looks like he has mould on his eyelids!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	mahou shoujo idol azul ashengrotto

everything outside of the studio is dark by the time azul stops and looks out the window. there are multiple messages from floyd and jade blowing up his phone, and he's too tired to read anything but--

JADE

Floyd broke a pot. I thought I would inform you. 

FLOYD

IT W ASNT NMY FAULT JADES BLAMIGN ME 

JADE

I see him typing furiously. Please

he looks away from his phone, pinching his temples. his hands are covered in sweat and he fears that he will drop it, so he fumbles instead to put it down on the table. he wonders what he'll do with the pot when he gets home (it's probably an heirloom; annoyingly, everything in that house seems to be one) and how he'll deal with floyd. not even one word of encouragement or thanks for letting them freeload and carry on with their schemes. 

it's tiring. he wonders if he's doing right by himself, living this lifestyle. 

"no," he says to himself. 

it echoes in the room. 

"you're not." 

his head snaps up and he makes eye contact with a man in the corner, who seems to be slinking into the shadows if not for the intensely green details on his clothes reminiscent of those hazard stickers on bicycles. 

"you know what i thought just now."

the man's mouth twitches into what should be a smile but falls just short, bringing his hands from where they were hanging by his side, just at the hem of his skirt (!?!?!?) up to shrug. 

"there are many things i must explain for you." with a flourish of his arm, he reveals a mirror-like portal-shaped structure in the wall (where did that come from, seriously? surely the ceo didn't approve something like that) through which he stares at himself. 

"see, this"--he motions to it--"is a mirror."

"i know that," azul responds, irked. 

"no, no, you don't." he snaps his fingers. an image flickers to life in the mirror--

rook hunt. 

he's talking, smiling that awful, awful smile, and he's got epel and vil by his side.

"see this? pomefiore, that new group, am i correct?" he laughs, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "of course i am. you don't have to answer that. well, long story short, they're--or rook hunt is, epel certainly isn't involved--taking part in illegal activities to aid in their promotion. your job is to stop them. finally, something that will make you useful!” 

"okay, mysterious man in the corner whom i must remind neon is not a personality trait, how exactly am i going to stop them? what, wander up to their company's building and smack rook hunt upside the--"

the man silences him, raising his index finger. "first of all, my name is--well, you really don't need to know." he grins. "you're going to destroy them like this." 

he waves his hand, and azul finds himself dizzied--

there's a flash of light, and suddenly there's a breeze…

oh. he's in a skirt. okay. okay. that's a purple sailor uniform, which he's sure no school has.

"i hate you," he says, tired. 

"thank you. i'm glad to know that. you'll find the needed materials in that"--he indicates a bag now around azul's waist--"takoyaki pouch." 

"takoyaki, classy--"

the man snaps his fingers, and he's gone. 

*

he finds himself behind a door. he breathes in, hard. pomefiore's company building. it smells like perfume and homosexuals. 

"--and that awful azul ashengrotto…" 

he kicks open the door, arrowing rook hunt. 

"AND WHAT ABOUT ME?" he yells, pulling out a stick from his takoyaki pouch and lobbing it at his head.

it turns out it's a wand, because there's a flash of light and suddenly rook hunt is…

it just fixes his make-up. that's all. he looks considerably better, but not good, because he's still an ugly bitch and make-up can't fix that big of a mistake. 

his mouth falls open. "well, well, well, the man in the flesh. and a skirt." 

epel's openly staring, while vil looks unimpressed. 

"that outfit is very… last season," he murmurs. "the hem is out of fashion." 

azul, infuriated, empties the pouch. he's humiliated and not about to take this lying down. things clatter out--why is there a CHICKEN inside? though it would make for a good ingredient, he should catch it later--onto the floor. 

"you BITCH," he screams, finding an actual wand with a little octopus up top. the spell, as it turns out, causes him to uncontrollably flail around and do his choreography (yess kiiing give us nothing). 

rook hunt laughs at him, and suddenly there's more light and he's been turned into a roast sparrow, smoking. there are froggy chairs popping up every second, swallowing the room in a swamp of froggy chairs.

vil screams, but soon enough he becomes pork ribs by the power of god, anime and also that one weird neon dude in the corner. thanks, neon dude. 

"i will leave you," azul says, still flailing, "because you are baby." 

he fistbumps epel as best he can through the storm of froggy chairs.

finally. he has done some good in the world.


End file.
